


Well, I can scratch that off my bucket list!

by idiotwerewolf



Series: FMA One Shots [11]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Modern AU, edward elric says acab, i'm not sure if this is fluff or angst but i love it either way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28280763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiotwerewolf/pseuds/idiotwerewolf
Summary: Edward can check something off his bucket list, and the consequences were definitely worth it.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Ling Yao
Series: FMA One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024006
Kudos: 41





	Well, I can scratch that off my bucket list!

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't get to finish this one during the sprint, (25 minutes each) but I'm planning to expand on it later on!
> 
> This was written as a sprint with a couple of friends! Enjoy! :)

Edward rubbed his wrists as the cuffs were removed. Unfortunately, he had more significant problems than being arrested, and it was standing in front of him, looking _very_ angry. Winry was not pleased. Oh boy... Why didn't Alphonse pick up the phone??

She pulled him from the precinct by his elbow, remaining silent. If it were anyone else, Edward would think he was lucky, but he knew Winry well enough to know that as soon as the car doors were closed, he'd be getting a real earful.

Reluctantly, he got in the car and buckled his seatbelt, hands pressed into his lap. Winry got into the seat next to him with a huff, unbuckling Ed's seat belt and clearing her throat. Oh boy. They were going to be here for a while...

"Well, I can scratch _that_ off my bucket list!" Ed joked, or tried to joke. It only made Winry more upset, the crease in her brows deepened, and her hands balled into fists on the steering wheel.

"Who puts getting _arrested_ on their bucket list?!" she snapped, glaring at him. He shrunk away from her slightly, knowing this was as far from her fury as he could get for the time being. "I mean- I wasn't _trying_ to get arrested, Win, honest!" he exclaimed, holding his hands up, palms out.

"You didn't think that _punching a cop_ would get you arrested?!"

"I didn't know he was a cop! He wasn't in uniform! Honest, Winry!"

Winry made an annoyed sound to express her disagreement and pressed her eyes closed, tenting her fingers in front of her mouth. She pointed her index fingers at him and opened her eyes.

"You mean to tell me that you, _Edward Elric,_ with a _blatant_ distaste for authority, punched a cop on _accident?_ "

"Yes...?"

Winry let out an annoyed groan and pressed her forehead to the steering wheel. Ed looked out the window, a very smug smirk on his face when he saw the officer in question walking from the building with a black eye. Okay, he didn't feel _that_ bad about it...

"Listen, Win, the guy had it coming," Ed told her. He paused momentarily when Winry glared at him but cleared his throat and continued. "I was out with Ling- he _really_ wanted to go to Pride," he stopped to motion to the ridiculous outfit and accessories his boyfriend had begged him to wear, "and this guy comes out of _nowhere_ and starts giving Ling a hard time! I kept tellin' him to back off, and he wouldn't- and then-"

"And then he called you short?"

"No!" Ed huffed, crossing his arms, "He started calling me and Ling all sorts of slurs, and I just- I lost it, Win. I couldn't let him talk to Ling like that! You'd do the same thing!" He was right, and he knew Winry knew he was right, too, which made him feel even better. "That doesn't mean you can go around assaulting people, Edward! What about your job?! You can't be a teacher with a criminal record!"

Edward let out a snort of laughter and quickly covered his mouth with his hand, rapidly shaking his head. He could feel Winry's eyes boring into the side of his head; he could almost picture the way her lips were slightly parted in horror and disbelief. "You're _laughing?!_ " she said, almost shrieking, "I _cannot_ believe you!"

She smacked him upside the head, leaned back in her seat, and crossed her arms. Ed rubbed the side of his head and looked at her. "Ling got it all on video- the whole thing," he explained, "how do you think I was able to call you? Like those bastards would'a let me call you after I "assaulted an officer!""

"So... So you're not in trouble?"

"Hell no! That cop got fired, and I had to spend an hour in a jail cell. _That's_ equivalent exchange!" he let out another laugh and rolled the car window down, letting his arm hang out.

"You're unbelievable, Edward..." she said with a sigh, "I don't know if I do believe that, actually."

"Call Ling, ask him yourself!"

"Ask me what?" a voice said from the backseat, causing both Edward and Winry to jump.

"God! Ling! How long have you been in my backseat?!" Winry shouted, pressing a hand over her heart.

"Dunno," Ling said with a shrug, "a while, I guess. Ed punched a cop! It was really hot."

Ed reached into the backseat and gave Ling a high-five, keeping a grip on his hand afterward. He managed to hold in his laughter when Winry smacked her head into the steering wheel a few times, a low _thunk, thunk, thunk_ emitting from the leather.

"Everyone, get out of my car!" she ordered, barely lifting her head to glare at he and Ling.

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the link below if you're interested in finding out how to support me!
> 
> https://idiotwerewolf.tumblr.com/post/644405793836367872/hi-all-im-broke-as-hell-and-unable-to-work-due


End file.
